kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Arena/Single Player Campaigns
Here you can play other Battalion versions that are Single-Player versions of Battalion series. Battalion Nemesis It´s the first Battalion created by Urbansquall. Here you play as Tucker of North Federation that have to defeat the Akadians, that are the Villain of Battalion Nemesis. You have these modes: Boot Camp It´s the tutorial of Nemesis. It learns you how to play and win in Battalion Nemesis. Campaign It´s the ´´History Mode´´ of Nemesis. It´s the only playable mode in beginning,except Boot Camp. Options Here you change the sound, music, if shows dialog or not, clear data and show credits. Bonus Map It´s a optional map to play if you already have completed Campaign Mode. Special Mission It´s a secret mission where you control 4 Spartans, that are 4 Powerful soldiers that can hit all units(Ground,Sea and Air). You have to defeat 25 enemies, that are all types of units, except sea units. Battalion: Nemesis Missions Battalion Skirmish It´s a continuation of Nemesis.Here you have only one map to play against AI. You have three modes of play: Play Game It´s the only playable part of Skirmish. Credits It´s the information of who maed the game. Options It´s where you can toggle sound, music, Dialogue and clear data. Battalion: Skirmish Mission Battalion Ghosts Here you are the villain! You have to defeat the North Federation with an Elite Akadian called Lieutenant Hayne. Here you have these modes: Single Player As the names says, here you play alone the history mode called campaign. You have 10 missions to play here. Multiplayer This is a link for you play Battalion Arena. Options It´s where you can toggle sound, music, Dialogue and clear data. Level Editor As the multiplayer mode, it´s a link to put you to play Battalion Arena. Bonus Map It´s an extra map, where you have to defeat General Pearl. She uses units of Classic Mode, you use units of Blitz mode.Don´t be so happy with this notice, because she don´t have buildings that could give money to build units, but she starts with $8000,no kidding. Credits As the name says, here you see about everything done by creator of this game. Battalion: Ghosts Battalion Vengeance Here you control the Dragoons team, with a man called Commander Yurik. As in Battalion Nemesis, you have to defeat Akadian Empire, one time you´ll control North Federation forces, leaded by Captain Tucker. Here you have these modes: Single Player As the names says, here you play alone the history mode called campaign. You have 10 missions to play here. Multiplayer This is a link for you play Battalion Arena. Options It´s where you can toggle sound, music, Dialogue and clear data. Level Editor As the multiplayer mode, it´s a link to put you to play Battalion Arena. Bonus Map It´s an extra map, where General Pearl will have her vengeance against Mullen. It´s here that appear the new unit called Vulture Drone. It´s not too hard to win. Credits As the name says, here you see about everything done by creator of this game. Battalion: Vengeance Category:Battalion